Gregory Lloyd Harte Society
The Gregory Lloyd Harte Society is an independent political organisation established in 2215 by media and political personalities in the Republic of Hobrazia. The purpose is to draw attention to and award important and influential people of Hobrazia. The GLHS has established themselves as a recognized association which every year has awarded and acknowledged the "Personality of the Year". The organisation is named after the long serving chairman of the Hobrazian Peoples Party, Gregory Lloyd Harte. He received the first "personality of the year" award ever given, in 2215 on this basis: His energy and his ability to handle pressure and stressed situation (refering to the "socialist conflict" between the AMTPH and the HPP) as well as his parliamentary talents and his government style of uniting the people which had given him the upper hand on the voters in Hobrazia. The Gregory Lloyd Harte Society "personality of the year" award is only given to personalities that match certain criteria: *The award winner must be a Hobrazian national and citizen. *The award winner must have contributed to the benefit of the Republic of Hobrazia. *The award winner must have influenced events in the preceding year. After FOX and Time Warner bought the Society in January 22, 2490 the new owners will be choosing the winners for now on. This will be done along with the World Court and Hero of Terra award. the new rules are: *The award winner must be a Terran person *The award winner can not be a terrorist *The award winner can not participate or encorage any territoral war unless with good reason. *The award winner must cotribute good things to Terra. To see the press statements released by the Gregory Lloyd Harte Society explaining the reasons for each years award click here. List of winners *2215: Gregory Lloyd Harte (Chairman of the Hobrazian Peoples Party) *2216: John Martin (member of AM Totalitarian Party of Hobrazia and mastermind behind the Army Recruitment and Structure Reform) *2217: Gregory Lloyd Harte (chairman of the Hobrazian Peoples Party and Chancellor) *2218: Jamie Frapton (Ecological Activist and founder of Ecological Society of Hobrazia) *2219: Tina Patterson (Scientist and Doctor of Biology) *2220: The Hobrazian Female Rugby Team and Peter Owens (Chairman of the Hobrazian Olympic Association) *2221: Thomas Breen (State Attorney in the constituency of Kiduran) *2222: Margaret Keaton (Owner and director of Camaero Cars) *2223: Oswald Brown (Prime Minister and member of United Blobs) *2224: Kevin Edmond (Journalist at the Astoria City Daily) *2225: Olivia Quintin Poole (Artist at the Hobrazian Republic Opera) *2226: Andrew Price (Party leader and chancellor candidate of the Socialism Now Party) *2227: Meredith Gjong Hummins (Governor of Muzalkaz and member of Capitalizt Party) *2228: David Gerson (Writer of "The Singing Girls of Telsin River") *2229: Hannah Cleem (Minister of trade and industry and member of Hobrazian Peoples Party) *2230: Simon Felman (Architect and building executive on Astoria City Towers) *2231: Louise Matthews (Popular singer and national youth idol) *2232: Aaron Bintar (Minister of environment and tourism and member of Union Party) *2233: Victoria Chank (Writer and editor of the Hobrazian Encyclopedia) *2234: Michael Grammen (Leader of the Hobrazian Rugby Association) *2235: Robin Rankow (Minister of Education and Culture and member of Hobrazian Peoples Party) *2236: Henry Manintz (Archaeologist and finder of the Lermin Man) *2237: Evelyn Greenjer (Animator and creator of the cartoon series: "Secrects") *2238: May Owens (Nurse at Muzal City General Hospital) *2239: Paul Thomas Jeffrey (Foreing Minister and member of Hobrazian Peoples Party) *2240: Neil Drummond (later to be released :-) *2241: Capitalizt Party (For winning the largest amount of seats in Parliament ever seen) *2242: Gregory Lloyd Harte (Former chancellor and chairman of Hobrazian Peoples Party) *2243 - 2490: The archives were lost in a fire at the GLHS office. *2490: FOX and Time Warner bought the sicoty Category:HobraziaCategory:Awards